Getting Back Her Life
by Mysteryficfan
Summary: 3 years after her 16th birthday and after they left her
1. Three years after you left

It is 3 years after the Cullen's left Forks to keep Bella safe

It was Bella's 16th birthday when they left and Edward was 2 years older then her at the time

**Alice Cullen is reading the newspaper to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.**

"**On locale sports news Fork's daily would like to congratulate extreme sport stars Isabella Swan and Jacob Black on their latest win at the extreme sport show, this pair is on fire and have been since they first went pro two years a go. Also it is believe the 19 year olds are returning from Vancouver BC to Forks to get married. Their PR people are not commenting so we are still just guessing." "Edward is so not going to be happy about this. Bella has broken her promise to stay safe time and again." Jasper states.**

**From the other room they hear "Are you sure son. I thought you said we'd stay away until she left Forks for good." Carlisle ask of his son. "Yes Carlisle I am sure. We're going home to Forks tonight!" Edward says. "YES" Alice and Emmett cry.**

**Forks Billy Black's house**

"**I can not believe dad is getting married this week and that soon I will have step siblings!" Bella says. "Yah who would of guessed your dad and Sue would get hitched." Laughs Billy.**

"**Your going to be like family soon to the Pack." Jacob jokes. **

"**Hey remember the time we told Charlie about us. I thought he was going to have a heart attack." Jokes Jacob. "Only because you changed in front of him, thanks for that by the way." Bella jokes back. **

"**Hey it was not as bad as when we told him the truth about the Cullens. Man I thought he was going to die on the spot when he learned his only daughter had dated a vampire and wanted to become one." "Or when he found you two making out in front of the fire place. Remember what he said "I am not sure if I am more upset about seeing your hands all over my daughter or that my daughter is kissing a werewolf." Seth jokes. "Hey how did you know about that!" Jacob and Bella cry. "Pack knows each others thoughts remember!" he laughs. **

**Edward sneaks into Bella's room at her dad's house. He made sure the house was empty before entering through her window. He looks around and comes across some DVD's under her bed. They look to be home made movies. He takes them with him when he leaves. He then watches them at home. The one marked getting my life back he pops in first. It shows Bella doing different sports such as motor biking, cliff diving, sky diving, bungee jumping, snowmobiling, est. Then show her at a beach party with the ****Rez teenagers. The one name Jacob has his arm around her waist and has his chin sitting on her head. He and the others are wishing her a happy 17****th**** birthday. Bella looks happy.**

**The Next dvd is called This is my life and it has Bella talking into the camera and talking about when she first moved back to Forks to live with her dad, meeting his family, falling in love, her 16****th**** birthday, them leaving, her being a mess, until Jacob and his friends start hanging out with her. Then she talks about going to their meadow and running into Laurent and his going on about Victoria wanting to kill a mate for a mate. But he needed to feed so he was sorry but he was going to feed on her. Then she talks about wolves saving her life and later on learning the wolves were the Rez teens. She then talks about her friendship with the wolves and how they are her protectors. She goes on to talk about how she has one with her almost all the time since her life is in danger from Victoria. **

**The video continues on all the way up until year and half a go. In this part of video she talks about her and Jacob's extreme sporting, then it changes to talk about her father and how they decided he needed to know about werewolves and vampires. She jokes about how he took the news. Then she talks about her and Jacob's relationship how they became a couple. The last 10 minutes of the video is of her questioning her true feeling towards Jacob and if she could see spending the rest of her life with him. The screen goes blank.**

"**Edward do not throw that new tv and dvd player out the window" Shout Alice.**

**Black House**

"**I think when Sue and Charlie go on their honeymoon we should put our plan into action." Bella tells the wolves at their pack meeting. "It's time to kill that bloodsucker once and for all." Cheers Jacob. "Then our sister can be safe at last." cheer Seth and Leah Clearwater. "So we're all in agreement. Now that we know Victoria is out side Forks, we're going to set a trap and use Bella as bate?" Sam questions the group. "Yes they all answer." **

"**Ok time to go to the dinner" Shouts Billy Black **

"Here is to Charlie and Sue and their families coming together." Billy toast at the Swan/Clearwater wedding rehearsal dinner. They all enjoy a wonderful dinner then head home for the night. Jacob drives Bella back to the Swan house. When he gets out of the car he smells something. He tells Bella to stay in the car. Then races up the walk and puts key in lock and enters the house. The smell over vampire is very strong. He races to Bella's room and realizes a vampire has been in her room. He then races out to his car and tells Bella she has to stay with him and his dad. Luckily Charlie is at Sue's for the night.

Black house

"So tonight I smelled vampire in Charlie's house and the smell is real strong in her room." Jacob tells the wolf pack, his dad and Bella. _What he told the pack in his head is, I believe it was him, I think the Cullens are back._

Cullen House

"Edward I keep telling you I can not see Bella at all. I have not been able to see her in over 2 years. I know I know you said stay out of life and future, but I still tried to look and I could not find her. I can see Charlie only part of the time too. It's weird." Alice tells him. "Keep trying."

Next day in town on street

Bella is walking with Leah down main street they are talking and laughing. Not really looking forward. And Bella bumps into some one and looks up. Leah wrinkles her nose and growls. "Emmett!" cries Bella. "Bells!" Emmett yells and pulls her into a bear huge.

"Step way from her bloodsucker!" Leah growls under her breath. "Leah it's ok he's a friend." "Jacob is not going to happy about this." Leah says at same time Emmett says "Edward is not going to be happy about this."

Rosalie steps out of the video store and notices Emmett standing with Bella and a mutt smelling girl. "Just great! Emmett, Edwards going to be so pissed. He did not want her knowing we are back here." Screams Rosalie. "Well not my problem. How did he think we'd keep it a secret in Forks. Wait a minute lady did you growl at me and call me a bloodsucker and why do you smell like like a dog?" Emmett questions.

"Bella we need to go now." Leah says through her clenched teeth as she starts pulling on Bella's arm. "Do not worry guys your being back in Forks is safe from me. Just remember to stay a way from La Push, don't want to be braking any treaties do we now." Bella yells at them.


	2. Getting Mad at Jacob Black

"Emmett Rosalie stop singing who let the dogs out and just tell me what your thinking." Yells Edward for the 12th time since they got home from renting videos.

"Sorry no can do just got this song in my head. Rose must too." Emmett jokes.

Black House

"Jacob Black hey did you not tell me the whole truth." Screams Bella. "She knows Jake, we ran into two of the bloodsuckers walking down main street." Leah let him in on the what he should of told Bella. "Sorry Bella I just wanted to save you from being hurt again." "Or maybe just did not want me to know!" She shouts. "Stop yelling in my house." Yells Billy.

The next day at Forks yearly fair.

Jacob and Bella are signing autographs. "Are you ever going to speak to me again?" He asks. "I am afraid of what I might say if I do, so no." She snaps.

"Hey Mike, lets go see Bella and Jacob. I want to do a story on them for my part of the paper." says Jessica.

Edward who is at the fair with his family hears this and looks to where Jessica is and where she is heading he hides behind the closest tent and ease drops.

"Hey guys nice to see your back in town. Good job by the way at the last show." Mike offers." "Thanks." they both say dully. "So guys can I interview you some time for the paper?" Jessica ask. "Yes" Jacob answers. "NO" Bella yells at the same time.

"Oh come on Bella, it's for your friend." Jacob points out. "And I say NO!" She answers.

"Oh are we having a lovers fight?" Jessica ask. "We'd have to be lovers to have a lovers fight and we aren't so no we are not having a lovers fight. Mind your own business Jess." Yells Bella. "Bella that was rude. Sorry Jessica, Bella is in a mood, maybe PMS." Jacob jokes. "I am not in a mood and am not PMSing." Bella shouts back.

"Comes on Jess we better leave them alone." Mike says pulling her way.

"I need to be away from you right now Jacob Black!" Bella yells. "But non of the others is here to protect you!" He cries. "Right now I'd rather be facing Victoria then you." Bella answers and gets up and stomps off.

Edward laughs at the look on Jacob's face and his thoughts. He then decides to keep an eye on Bella from afar.

"Paul get to the fair and kick Jake ass for me!" Bella orders into her cell phone. "What! But your get mad when I do that Bella." "Give me the phone Paul. Bella what has Jake done?" Questions Quil. "He kept something from me. Which he promised never to do!" She yells well crying into the phone. "Shit I thinks she's crying what do we do?" Quil questions. "Get Leah or Seth down there now." Answers Paul. Bella hangs up on them.

Edward is about to get his sister surely she can cheer Bella up. He'd love to do it him self, but is not sure how she'd take seeing him. Just as he turns to find Alice, she goes racing passed him with Emmett and Jasper right behind her.

"Bella Bella Bella what's wrong!" Cries Alice well pulling Bella into her arms giving her a friendly hug. She points to Jasper then Bella. Jasper nods and send happy emotions her way. Bella looks behind Alice and smiles. "The change in my mood could only mean one thing. Hey Jasper." She pulls out of Alice's arms and gives Jasper a quick hug. "Hey what about me?" Whines Emmett, so she gives him a hug.

"Hands in off her bloodsucker." Warns a now present Leah. "Why is this girl always saying that? And why do I smell K9 now?" Emmett jokes. "Leah, Seth be nice." Bella warns.

"Cullens?" Charlie questions as he walks up to the group. "Hey dad look who is back in town." Bella points out. "I see. Alice when did you get back in town?" He questions. "A few days a go. Esme hated L.A. so we moved back." "Yah right L.A. sure. Bella can I speak with you a minute? You two Seth, Leah. "Sure." All three answer.

'What is going on? Are we going to have a problem here?" Charlie Questions. "No idea what you mean Charlie and no problem here, is there Bella, Leah?" Questions Seth. "Nope." They answer. "Ok well I need to get back to work, just checking. Jacob called and said Bella was not acting like her self. No need to wonder why. Take care of my daughter kids." Charlie request and leaves. Jacob passes him on his way and has a few words with him.

"Oh if it isn't the Cullens. Welcome back to Forks feel free to leave at any time." Jacob says rudely. Bella elbows him in the ribs. "Ouch that hurt. I think you broke my elbow Jake." Bella cries. "You know better then to punch, hit, kick, slap or elbow me." Jacob points out. She then kicks him on the leg and right way starts yelling at him for injuring her foot. "I see we are still mad at some one." Jokes Leah. "Come on Bella lets get out of here and bad mouth Jake." Leah suggests. "Lets bad mouth all guys." She adds. "I think she needs to have her foot and elbow checked out by Carlisle." Alice states. "Hey it will be like old times." Jokes Emmett.

"Over our dead bodies will we let you take her any where." "That can be arranged mutt." Emmett mutters.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you." Carlisle and Esme walk up to the group. "I got a text saying you need my medical attention." Carlisle informs her. He walks up to Bella and gives her a once over. "You look well Bella. So what have you done now to need medical attention?" He questions. "She elbowed and then kicked this wolf." Emmett answers

"Who text you?" Bella questions. "Edward." Esme answers. "Oh!" is all she can say. She starts scanning the fair grounds, but does not spot him. But she does see the rest of the wolves pack heading their way. "Shits." She mutters.

Edward see the rest of teenagers from the Rez heading towards the group.

"Hey Sam, what you guys doing here? I thought you were doing that thing?" Bella asks nervously. "We changed our minds. Decided you needed us here more."

"So it's true the Cullens are back. I would say it is nice to see you again, but I'd be lying. Make sure you remember the treaty." "We remember." Answers Edward who is making his way in front of his family. Bella feels her heart beat speed up at the site of him.


	3. Stay away

The wolves growl at the Cullens and they growl back. "Enough!" Bella says moving between the vampires and wolves." "Bella please get behind us. "Sam begs. "What did I tell you guys over two years a go. I will not put up with any of this Cullens/Wolves BS!" Bella yells. "Um guys people are watching we should really go some where more private." Warns Quil. "No I think one of us should leave and it's not going to be us. We are staying here until the Cullens are away from all these people." Sam orders. "Guys can you just go. I am fine really I am." Bella begs of the Cullens. "For you Bella we'll go. But if you need any thing at all just give us a call." Carlisle tells her. "I will."

Hours later at the Swan house

"So were you planning on telling me they are back?" Questions Charlie.

"Dad I just found out my self the other day, when I ran into Emmett and Rosalie on main street." Bella answers. "So is that why the bad mood towards Jake?" "Kind of he knew before me and kept it from me. He promised never do that again" "Give him a brake Bells." "I'm going out. And do not worry, I have one of the boys following me around at all times. So I'm safe." "I wish I could believe that."

Bella heads towards the Cullen's but is stopped by Jacob who is standing in the middle of the road. "Bells I can not protect you if you are there. Please stay away from them. For me for every one that loves you." He begs. "I have to see them I have to see him. I need to tell them about Victoria. I'll call when I leave their place.

Cullen house

"Edward stop pacing she'll be here soon. I saw her heading this way." Alice tells him. "What's taking so long the drive is normally not this long. Even for her." Just then they hear a motor bike pull up. Alice races out the door and pulls Bella into a hug.

"Wolves Bella we leave you to protect you and you start hanging out with werewolves. How could you!" She scolds. "Alice those wolves have said my life over and over again. I'll tell you all about it, but not here. Lets go into your house and I'll tell every one at once. They head in side.

"Bella good to see you. Your looking well." Esme says well giving her a hug. "So what do we owe this pleasure?" Carlisle asks.

"I wanted to see why your back in Forks. I thought you were gone for good." The Cullens all turn and look at Edward.

"We are back because I have decided you can not look after your self right. You are doing the very things I ask you not to do. We are back to protect you from your self and the wolves." He answers.

"Well those wolves have been protecting me for years now. They have been protecting every one in Forks from your kind. Do you know what happened after you left. I was a mess, until Jacob and the rest of the Pack pulled me out of my depression. Then they saved me from Laurent when he was about to kill me. They have saved me time and again from Victoria who wants revenge for the death of James. She wants to kill a mate for a mate. Which is laughable since I am not your mate!" Bella states.

"What!" They all says at once. "How long has she been after you Bella, tell me please." Edward asks. " Well Laurent came back to Forks in spring of my 16th year, to check things out since then. So I'd say two and half years. But thanks to the wolves she has not been able to get me. I have at least one around me at all times. Most times two. We plan to trick her and trap her once Charlie and Sue are on their honeymoon. I am going to be bait." "NO!" Growls Edward. "YES YES YES! And you vampires better stay out of our way. I want my life back. I am sick of living in fear for my family and friends. Oh if you do get in our way, I will not stop the pack from doing what ever they decide to do. Thanks to Jacob and my relationship they have not gone after you, but all they need is my ok and they will start a war. So please do as I say and stay out of this." Bella begs.

"Bella how could you ask that of any of us. We love you and could not live with our selves if any thing happened to you because we did nothing." Alice states. "Alice please do not try and change my mind on this." Bella pleads.

They all turn to the door when it comes crashing open and three wolves walk through it with Charlie behind them. "Isabella Marie Swan get your ass in my car now!" Charlie yells once he is in front of the wolves. "Dad I am 19 years old you can not tell me what to do." Bella reminds him. "Bells! I have been ok with you hanging out with wolves for years now, but I am not ok with you being around vampires. I do not care how safe you think you are. Get in my car now!" "Thanks a lot Jacob, Quil and Seth!" Bella yells at the three wolves.

The Cullens all gasp in shock at Charlie's words. "You know about us Charlie?" Questions Alice. "Yes I know all about you guys, James, Victoria and Laurent as well as the wolves." He answers angrily. "I better go, but remember what I said." Bella reminds them.

After Bella leaves the Cullens Alice looks into her future and continue sees images of Bella with Victoria then all at once they'd fade out. Edward is not happy and paces the room all night long. By morning he is laying in his bed with his eyes closed, after Alice's latest vision of Bella laying in the forest dead. He does not want to believe what he is seeing. Hours pass before he gets up from where he was laying. There is something very different about Edward when he wonders down stairs to his family.

"Father, mother I am going to go out and see Miss Isabella. I will be home at a respectable hour." Edward says happily and heads to the door. The Cullens all look at each other wondering why Edward said that. "Wait Edward are you feeling ok?" Asks Carlisle. "Wonderful father. I am going to see my lady love." Edward says with great big smile on his face and a skip in his step. "Jasper, Alice go with your brother please."

"Wait up let me drive." Jasper yells after Edward. On the way to Bella's Edward whistles happily and decided to stop and get some flowers. "Jasper what is going on I have never seen him act so happy before. Even when he was with Bella." "Alice I can feel great joy coming off of him. Wonders what's gotten into him?" "I don't know but we are going to have to watch him closely as I am unable to see his future right now." Alice warns.


	4. He has lost it

"So I want you two to be the first to know. I intend to ask Chief Swan for his daughters hand." "Um Edward don't you think that's kind of a bad idea. After all Bella is still mad at you and Chief Swan would shoot you if he could." Points out Jasper. "Don't be silly Jasper. Bella loves me, she told me so the other day in our meadow. And I believe Chief Swan knows I can care for his daughter. I come from an upstanding family with money and will be a doctor some day." He says proudly. Jasper turns the car back towards the Cullen house knowing something is wrong with Edward. Once home Carlisle looks him over and questions him. By the end of their talk Carlisle leaves Edward and goes to talk to his family.

"What is it Carlisle? What is wrong with Edward?" Esme questions. "Well it would seem Edward has repressed some of his memory. I believe after seeing so many of Alice visions of Bella and Victoria added with the thought that he might of last his change of being with her, he has repressed the fact that he is a vampire and that they are broken up."

He tells his family.

"Leave it to Edward to loose his mind." Jokes Emmett. "This is very serious. Some one will have to be with him at all times until he gets his full memory back. And I think we need to talk to Bella." States a worried Carlisle.

Else where in the state of Washington

"Vicki love why do you need to kill this girl. What's so special about her?" Questions Riley. "I told you her boyfriend took something important from me and now it is his turn to loose some thing important. I will get my revenge soon." She laughs.

Swan House

'Bella phone!" Yells Charlie. "Ok dad got it. Hello." "Hello Isabella my love. Sorry but I will be unable to make our date tonight. Father says I am sick." Edwards says over the line. "Um Edward?" "Yes my love." "What are you talking about?" Bella questions very confused. "Edward give me the phone Carlisle told you no phone!" Yells Jasper well trying to get the phone away from Edward. "Hello Hello, what's going on?" Questions Bella. "Alice will tell you when she gets there." Yells Jasper then crushed the phone when he gets it out of Edwards hand "Oops!" "Jasper why'd you do that. I was talking to my love." Edward whines.

"Alice would you please slow down." Cries Bella for the fifth time since getting in the car with her.

"So what is this all about any way?" Bella asks. "You'll see. You'll understand once you see and hear him with your own eyes and ears." Alice answers.

"Edward get over it. We told you there is no food in the house right now." Rosalie screams." "Yah but there is this yummy red stuff in this bag you can drink." Emmett says like he is talking to a child. "That does not look good at all Emmett. I want real food." Edward states. Bella who had just walked in moments a go just stares at the pair. She can not believe what she is hearing and seeing. "Wha.. What's going on?" She asks. "Isabella my love, what are you doing here, how did you get here? Edward asks." Bella looks at every one in the room. "Alice came and got me. She said your not well." Bella answers.

"Edward I need to talk to Bella for a minute. Then she'll come back to be with you." Carlisle states.

"Bella, Edward seems to have repressed some memories. He does not remember that he is a vampire or that you are no longer together. He thinks he is human and that he has been courting you for years. I believe he has repressed his memory so that he can be with you with out fear. And he does not want to remember your in danger." Carlisle tells her.

"Have you ever seen or heard any thing about this before with other vampires?" She questions. "No and so I have no idea how to treat him."

After much fighting with the Pack and Charlie, Bella is going to stay with the Cullens for a bit, until they can figure out what to do with Edward. Two wolves will be out side the house at all times, incase Bella needs them.

Bella can not believe this care free Edward. He is so relaxed and happy. She wishes he could have been this care free from the start. "Isabella what's wrong, you look so sad." Edward asks. "Please call me Bella and nothings wrong just thinking."

Jasper and Alice watch them from corner of the room. "He is so happy and poor Bella is so confused. Her emotions are all over the place. I can tell she still loves him, but does not want to, because she is still hurt from us leaving." Jasper whispers.

Charlie and Sues Wedding

"I can not believe you brought him to my wedding!" Charlie says. "Dad what else could I do. It would hurt his feelings if I did not invite him." "Hurt his feelings. Have you forgotten that he left you!" "No but he needs me dad." Bella answers sadly.

Edward watches from across the room. His head is spinning. He can hear voices in his head, coming from every one in the room. He realizes he can hear their thoughts. And he is confused on many of them. Most of the people there do not want him there or any where near Bella. He tries to hear Bella's thoughts but is unable to. All very weird, he thinks to him self. He looks over to Seth, Leah and Jacob. They are all glaring at him. Their thoughts are very strange. They keep on thinking leave bloodsucker, and they want to kill him and his family. This worries him. Why does Bella have friends with such evil thoughts he wonders. Jacob looks over at him and smirks. All at once Edward has images of his Bella laying on the ground in a meadow crying and later on walking around with a blank face, as though she is not even there. Then her about to be attacked from some one very familiar to Edward. The next images is of a group of wolves saving her. Then the images change to Bella in Jacob's arms. Them making out on a beach, then in bed together. Then them doing extreme sports together. Edward runs from the room and dry heaves.


	5. Moving On

Bella races after Edward. The wolves do not see her leave.

"Edward are you ok?" "Bella go back to your family and friends. I do not belong here." He says sadly. "Edward what happened? You were in such a good mood when we got here. What has changed?" "Nothing Bella. Now please just leave." "NO!" she says and sits down a bench. Edward grumpily sits down next to her and stares straight a head.

"Hey I got an idea, well we still can lets get out of here." Bella suggests. Knowing they all will be angry with her, but she is so sick of being watch over all the time.

Their meadow

"So are you ever going to tell me what is going on in that mind of yours?" She asks. "Yah I just had this feeling no one wanted me there." "Feeling or were you reading their minds again?" "What do you mean?" "Edward I think there is something you should know. You are very special. Your whole family is. She then goes on to tell him the secret of his life that he has forgotten. But leaves out bits and peaces, like him leaving her and the danger she is in. Edward at first looks at her as though she has lost her mind. But something seems right about every thing she has told him.

A stranger watches them. Then goes off to see his lover and give her the news.

Edward's cell phone starts to ring, then Bella's. "Shit they are looking for us." Bella says as she checks the caller ID and sees Jacob's number. Edward does the same and sees Alice number. "We better go back to the reception." Edward sighs. "But I want to do something first." He says well bending to give Bella a passion filled kiss. Bella sighs and puts all her love into the kiss. It's their best kiss ever she thinks to her self. And wonders what's going to happen to this care free Edward when he remembers every thing.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell have you been?" Charlie yells at her and glares at Edward.

"Edward, Bella what were you doing going off by your selves. That's a bad idea right now! Bella you should know better." Scolds Alice who had a vision of them at the meadow.

"We are fine. We just wanted some alone time for a change." Bella answers. "Yah and Bella told me something little sis! I can not believe what a fool I have been making of my self and my own family just let me." He growls.

That Edward slips into Bella's room and watches her sleep. As he is watching her he starts to have flash backs. _First of the day in biology when he wanted to drink her blood and he can feel the hunger now just like back then. Then the image changes to the day he saved her life in the school parking lot. The next few images are of them together in their meadow, then his house. The second to last one he sees confuses him. It's of James with Bella, then him fighting James. The last one is flashes of that summer together and how their love grow. Then nothing after that. He knows he is missing some very important parts of his past in the last few years, but what and why is every one keeping it from him._

"No don't leave, please come back. I love you! I love you Edward do not leave me again." Bella cries out in her sleep. _Leave her again? _Edward thinks to him self. He jumps out her window and races for home. Jacob watches from the forest out side Bella's house. And growls "One of theses days we are going to have it out blood suck."

Edward storms into his family house. "I want to know every thing now!" He yells from the living room. All the Cullens come into the room from other parts of the house. "I know your keeping things from me. Your some how blocking your thoughts and keeping things from me. And I want to know what those things are. The last thing I remember is the summer which followed the spring we killed James. But that was over three years a go, so what am I missing?" "It's better if you remember on your own. There is a reason you have repressed these things son." Carlisle answers. Edward picks up a lamp and throw it into a wall. "TELL ME NOW!" he says angrily.

Bella wakes up and heads down stairs. It is late morning. She slept in. She can hear Jacob, Seth, Leah talking. "So you bought a house. But I thought you guys were going to do that together." Seth questions. "You what!" Bella asks. Remembering that Jacob and her were going to buy a house together with some of their winnings from the extreme sports shows. She can not believe he bought one with out her input and tells him so. "How could you! We were going to decided together." She screams at him. "Yah well your life has been so busy, I just thought I'd take a look, but then I saw it and I knew you'd love it. It's great Bells. 4 bedroom, 2 bath room, nice kitchen, beautiful back yard. And it being 4 bedroom means we have two guessed rooms for when people stay over.

You know most of the time we have two or more pack members with you at all times. So this way they have own room to stay over in when they do. Hey maybe we could even charge them rent." He jokes. Bella glares at him then sighs and says "Take me to this house you bought."

A panicked Edward races to chief Swans house. He find it empty. He remembers from the night before that Charlie and Sue were heading off on their honeymoon early this morning. But where could Bella be. He races back out side and sees two girls playing next door. He walks over and ask them "Have you girls seen Bella this morning? I am looking for her. "Yes she went off with her new step siblings and her boyfriend Jacob to see their new house." Answer one of the girls. He then sees images of Bella leaving with Seth, Leah and a smiling Jacob. Who had winked and smirked at the girls. _That mutt knew I'd be watching!_ He thinks to him self._ Wait did she say boyfriend. No Bella would never of kissed me last night the way she did or spent so much time with me lately if he were her boyfriend, would she? _He decides to try and scent her and the three wolves out.

"So what do you think" Jacob asks a little worriedly after walking Bella through the house. "I hate that you know me so well Jake and I love it. I really wanted to stay mad at you, but you did good." She hugs him.

"Am I interrupting you?" Edward growls from the door he just came through. Bella jumps back from Jacob. "Edward!" Bella says surprised to see him. "No bloodsuckers allowed." Jacob growls. Bella elbows him and tells him to be nice. "So blo.. I mean Edward what do you think of our house?" He questions well pulling Bella next to him.

"So it's true your moving in together. Why not tell me Bella. Why let me think we had a chance together." Edward asks angrily. "Well first of all we have not really been together in 3 years. Since you left me! So who I move in with is non of your business. But I'll tell you something yes we bought a house together and yes we are both going to live in it, but in different rooms. Jake and I have not been together as couple for some time now. Because of you, because I could not forget about you and fully move on with my life. Are you happy now!" Bella cries and races from the room. Leah goes after her.

"For now we may not be together but I am looking to change that. Your no good for her. You did the right thing when you left three years a go. Do the right thing again and leave, but this time for good!" Jacob snarls. "No I made that mistake once. I am not leaving her again."


	6. Times Running Out

"Riley the time is coming for my revenge. Your sure Edward has lost his memory. This is going to be like taking blood from a baby." Victoria laughs. "Yes I heard them talking about it." He answer.

A week goes by. Edward is still trying to get the whole truth from his family. He has not seen Bella. She told him to stay away and the wolves are guarding her new house very well. Bella has not left her house since first moving in 5 days earlier.

Bella looks out her bedroom window thinking about her past and future. Once Victoria is killed she should be safe or as safe as some one like her can be. She then thinks to a time when she was really happy, which was three years a go. She has not been that happy since before they left. Does she really want to live her life longing for some one. The answer is NO. But to truly be together she has to become a vampire, something the men in her life do not want. One of the only things they can agree upon.

Billy Black's house Pack meeting

"So plan trap and kill Victoria is on now that Charlie and Sue are gone. Quil, Paul and I smelled a unknown vampire through out Forks the night of the wedding. I believe this other vampire is working with her. So we need to be careful, who knows how many of them there are." Sam tells the pack. "You know I have been think, why not ask that future vamp friend of Bella's. She could maybe tell us if she sees any vampires coming to Forks and when." Suggest Seth. That earns him glares from the whole pack.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie out hunting

"Alice, Alice, Alice, what are you seeing?" Jasper asks "Victoria and a group of vampires in Forks hunting and they know where their pray is. After that the image goes blank. The wolves must be involved for me to loose the image." "We need to go home and warn every one. I bet Bella and the wolves are putting their stooped plan into action. How many other vampires Alice?" Rosalie asks. "I count 20! There is no way the wolves can take them all on." She cries. "It's our fight too. I want my chance at them. No one goes after our Bella and gets away with it." Emmett says.

Cullen house

"Alice do you know when they are coming to Forks?" Carlisle asks. "No only thing I see is it's around dusk." They all look out side and see dusk coming. "Well lets hope not tonight. I think it's time I have a word with the wolves alpha. I'll be back later." "Carlisle where are you going? Do not go over the treaty line." Esme begs. "Do not worry love." He says and heads off to the treaty line. Hoping luck is with him.

Bella & Jacob's house

"I'll meet you there Alice. Thanks for calling. Quil, Paul we need to go to La Push well the treaty line really." "Why Bella, we promised the rest we'd stay here." Quil points out. "Well to bad we are going or I am any ways." Like good puppies they follow her.

On the drive to La Push it starts to rain. Bella sees something in the middle of the road and slams on the brakes. But is going to fast and hits what ever is on the road. She stops the truck and is about to jump out, until she hears Paul growling and sees him shifting into wolf form. She also hears Quil cussing up a storm. "What's wrong?" "Vampires!" Quil answers.

Treaty line

"So you see Sam we need to work together until Victoria and her friends are gone for good. Hey what's wrong?" Carlisle asks when he sees Sam's face change to a look of fear. "Guys change now and get your asses over to mile marker one. Paul just called to me, he says they have been ambushed on that stretch of road. The Cullens and I will go around from the other direction.

Edward who was playing his piano, jumps up when he hears Bella calling to him in his mind. What was that he thinks to him self. Must be hallucinating now. Just great repressed memories and now hallucinating. As he thinks this all at once his lost memories come flooding back. He then hears Bella crying out for him. His phone rings and he jumps from the sound. "What?" "Edward Edward, come quick it's Bella. Victoria changed her plan and because Bella was with wolves I missed it. Bella's in trouble meet us at mile marker one before the treat line." Alice cries into the phone.

"Bella lock the doors and no matter what stay in the truck." Quil orders.

Bella watches in horror as the two wolves are attacked by 5 vampires each. She knows if she does not do something they will surely be killed. She unlocks the door and jumps out of the truck. "Bloodsuckers over here, it's me you want come get me." She says and races into the woods. 8 of the vampires follow her. She runs into a clearing and stops. In front of her are 9 other strange vampires and 1 she knows. "Victoria!"

Alice cries out "NO Bella no!" "What is it Alice?" "Carlisle asks. "Bella in woods being chased by 8 vampires and she is about to run into 10 more one being Victoria." "Run Faster!" Yells Emmett. "If you had a vision then she has no protection. Where are her two guard wolves?" Jasper shouts in anger and turns and glares at Sam. "They are fighting two vampires, but not winning as they were attacked by a group of 10 at first and are injured. From what Paul and Quil are telling me Bella jumped out of her truck and took off into the woods, trying to save them from the bloodsuckers. That stooped girl!" Sam growls.

"You know Victoria if your going to kill me just do it already. Stop these games!" Bella yells at the vampire, who has been circling her and flashing her teeth at her. "So ready to die. So willing to die. I have to wonder why." Victoria laughs. "Vicki love what are you doing. I thought you wanted this human dead." Riley asks. "I did but now I am thinking. I have so many questions. Like why did he leave his human pet and why unprotected. Could it be that he does not love you like I thought or could be something else?" She questions out loud.

Bella gets an idea in her head, maybe she could trick Victoria. If she could that would mean she could be one of them in three days time. "He did it to protect me. He wanted me to have normal human life. He can not bare the thought of me coming to harm or worse of all becoming on of you." Bella spits out. "Really, well then I guess it's time I do something he will not like." Victoria says closing in on Bella. The next moment she has Bella pinned to a tree and bites into her. She drinks some of her blood well making sure the venom gets into her system. Then she throws her to the ground and looks at her vampires. Come lets leave this place. "But But I thought you were going to kill her." Riley questions. "I was but this is so much better. Now come lets go. I have a feeling the wolves and Cullens are getting near." They jump into the trees and make their way out of Washington. Bella lets out a pain filled scream.

Edward makes it to Bella first. He races to her side and sees the bite mark. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams. Part of the pack as well as Jasper and Carlisle are with them. "Edward what is it?" Carlisle asks after seeing the pain on his face. "That bitch bit her. She is going to turn or die. There is to much venom this time. I can not stop it." He cries well holding Bella. "NO No not you Bella." Cries Jacob and races to kneel on the ground next to Bella and Edward.

"Were is every one else?" Edward "Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and the rest of the wolves went after Victoria and the other vampires she had with her. They caught her scent. It took a lot to get Alice to go, but in the end she realized they may need a vision from her." Jasper answers. He tries to send up lifting emotions to ever one, but his emotional state is to far gone as well.

"I think we should get Bella out of here." Carlisle suggest.

Cullen House two days later

Jacob and Edward sit by Bella's bed side. Neither one of them has left her side since they found her in the forest.

"Well it will not be much longer until She comes to." Carlisle tells his family as well as Leah and Seth. "Maybe the mutts should leave just incase the hunger is to strong for her." Rosalie growls. "We told you we are staying. She is family to us. Plus Jacob needs us and he is not leaving her side any time soon. And I am not a Mutt, I am a teenage girl who happens to be werewolf part of the time. Leah says angrily.


	7. The Fight

Fight with Victoria and her coven to days earlier.

"Alice do you see them?" Emmett questions. "Yes they are just over the board into Vancouver. They believe they have gotten way with it. I want to rip that smiling face off her head. No I want to rip her head off and feed it to the wolves!" Alice yells. "Well lets go do it then!" Rosalie says joyfully. "Hey I do not eat vampires!" cries one of the wolves, realizing the vampires can not even hear him in wolf form. It only comes out a growl. Emmett laughs at him.

"Ok so lets split up and come at them from all sides. Like they did to Quil, Paul and Bella." Suggest Sam in human form, with sad voice. He still can not believe the two wolves are dead. "It's not your fault Sam. And they died heroes." Alice says with respect for the two fallen wolves. Alice's cell phone goes off minutes from the boarder. She answer it. "Alice I am right behind you. I left the others to look after Bella and am on my way to help. There are some things you guys need to know about fighting new borns. Wait for me." He says and hangs up. "Who was that?" Rosalie questions. "Jasper he is right behind us. He wants us to wait. He said there is something we should know about killing new borns, before we go after them." Jasper shows up minutes later and gives a quick course on how to kill new born vampires.

Forest out side Vancouver B.C.

"So Vicki love where to from here?" Riley questions. "I think we should travel Europe for a bit. But just us not the others. We need to get rid of them. Before they become a problem and the Volturi find out we made them. They will not be happy with us if they find out about them. I am thinking maybe we should kill the weaker of them." She answers. "WHAT are you talking about!" He questions. Scared to hear the answer. Truthfully his lover scares him. Victoria thinks to her self. _Maybe I should ditch Riley too. Maybe now that my revenge is complete I should go to Italy and join the Volturi. Who knows maybe hook up with Marcus, being the wife of such a respected, feared and powerful vampire would be nice. To have other vampires fear her like that would be awesome. But he is so old! _As she is thinking this a huge pack of very big wolves and the Cullens attack.

With in a half hour they have killed all but Riley and Victoria. The dead vampires are burned in fire two of the wolves lit. Jasper and Emmett grab hold of Victoria, as Alice goes for her head. Riley is pinned down by a couple of wolves. Sam is about to rip his head off, when they all here "ENOUGH! from a new comer."

The new comer along with a few others walks into the clearing. "Why are you killing your own kind?" The new comes asks as he puts his hand on Alice's shoulder to pull her off Victoria. "Ah I see now." He says after seeing what has gone on. "Your right she must die She has broken our laws. If you wish I will allow you to continue on with your planes are we can do it our selves. After all rogue vampires are our problem to clean up." The new come states. "Please please do not let them do this help me. I want to join you." Victoria cries to the new comer. "The new come laughs at her and shakes his head. "I have no uses for you. Non of us do. Alice, Sam go a head and kill these two. Then we can visit." The new comer states.

The wolves are wondering who these strange vampires are. They wonder if they should attack them, but the Cullens shack their heads. For now they will trust the Cullens. Who would of thought it!

The strange vampires watch as Alice Cullen rips a part Victoria with the help of her brother and her love. They also watch the wolves in wonder. They thought that all the werewolves were killed off years a go. The leader of the group would love some pet wolves.

Sam changes into human form well the rest of his pack stays in wolf form. He looks to the Cullens for answers. "Guys I'd like you to meet the Volturi vampires from Italy. This is Aro and his brothers Caius, Marcus. Not sure who these other ones are. I believe they are their guards." Alice says. "Young Alice of Carlisle coven you are right, we are the Volturi and these two are our very special guards Jane and her brother Alec. So the vampires you have killed have caused you a lot of problems I see. Oh sorry I should tell you I have a gift a lot like Young Edward Cullen. But my gift works with touch only. When I touched Alice I saw every thing. I am most interested in your friends Alice. I thought all werewolves were killed off many years a go. But I see I am wrong quite interesting." The wolves growl at that.

"Edward believes they are not true werewolves but shape shifts. That is their tribal animal." She answers. "Interesting don't you think Caius, Marcus?" He questions his brothers. Who do not looked interested at all. "I wish we could stay and talk and maybe go back to Forks with you, but we really do need to get back to Italy. I do ask one thing of you. When Bella is turned and in control, please have Edward bring her to us. I wish to meet this special girl. I have a good feeling about how she will turn out. I'd also like to see Carlisle and meet his wife." He tells her.


End file.
